Deaths A Job
by Sickai
Summary: Kai and Tala are apart of the U.A. Working together can be a battle but will it be as challenging as these mutant creatures on the loose around town? And who's in control? R&R! Why i bother with this story is anyones guess LOL HAHAHA.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Ok last story was crap but this you should find quite amusing, and please R&R ok i dont own Beyblades nor do i own any of the characters from it i do not own doom 3now you can all b happy.

**Chapter one: Work's a job**

Riiing, Riiiiiiiiing, Riiing, Riiiiiiiiing "Listen I don't care what you are selling and I am seriously not interested to hear what you have to say" bellowed Kai's voice strong and commanding.

"Kai it's me, Tala, we need you here at-"

"Look didn't I just say I'm not interested in what you have to say"

"But Kai!"

"Bye, bye now" Kai's face held a strong pleasuring grin as he steadily replaced the phone on the hook. "Stupid Tala think he can wake me up at… 1:00am!" his heart beat faster as he sunk back into his pillow. "He can wait a few minuets"

Tap, tap, tap "Kai its 1:30am and the boss is going to be at work in an hour get up!"

"Sleep good for Kai!"

"No, too much sleep bad for Kai!" Tala reached into his pocket poking into the keyhole his spare key "Kai get up now!" Tala walked into the room and from the end of the bed grasped tightly onto Kai's ankles attempting to pull him out from under the blankets. Kai managed to grab the mattress holding his ground "Kai let go now!"

"No!"

"Kai let go you're acting like a big baby, three year old!"

"I'm seventeen! Stupid numbskull! Let go of my feet. Your gonna ruin my bed!" Kai released his end of the mattress as his arms began to give way. Tala continued to pull not realising Kai had released the bed. "Stop pulling me I let go!" Kai turned over into a sitting position and soon came to the edge of the bed falling forward onto Tala.

"Get off me you warthog!"

"Look who's calling me a warthog, warthog" Kai released a strand of saliva from his mouth dangling above Tala's forehead.

"You do and you will be very sorry!"

Kai withdrew the saliva grinning delightfully down at Tala "Give me one reason why I shouldn't?"

"Because a said so!"

Kai chuckled in his throat gathering enough saliva in his mouth to spit directly at Tala.

"Don't even think about it! Kai don't! don't! Yuck that's disgusting!" Kai had managed to gather enough saliva to spit at Tala as he had done just above his lip.

Kai jumped up with a rebounding force of energy avoiding a blow to the legs from Tala. As he did he dived and scooped up his pants and shirt throwing both new items of clothing on after removing his pyjamas.

Kai hopped on one foot out the door as so tying his shoelaces.

"Kai get back here you are so dead!" Tala eagerly chased Kai locking the door behind him. Tala gazed around the corridors of the apartment building. A high-pitched whistle signalled from a staircase to his left heading toward the roof.

"Slow poke your never gonna catch me standing there like a cactus!"

"Cactus? I don't think so buddy!" Tala skipped few stairs following every path Kai took through the building.

Suddenly a door was opened from one of the apartments as an older man walked out. The man appeared around forty years of age a dark grey beard almost seaming black and hair just as similar. A dark covered pair of glasses shaded his eyes. A large deep shaded red scar on his forehead. His clothes held his identity a secret a large thick shade of red consumed his jacket which covered up to and including his nose hiding half of his face.

Tala's eyes beamed open leaping over the door his hands clamped the top to support his summersault landing both feet back on the ground in a crouched position.

"You boys best slow down! Watch your backs kids!" Tala dared not to look back and besides he was to focused on catching Kai who had stoped to look back at his friend.

Kai ran again up another set of stairs to a higher level.

"Kai we seriously have to be at least forty-eight story's high! Do you just wanna give in?"

Kai looked back pausing as he reached a dead-end the stairs that led to the rooftop where under reservation and he could go no further. He glanced at a pole joint between the walls between the empty gap, then back at Tala.

"In your dreams!" Kai leapt forward hands grasping tightly onto the pole, forcing himself up and over to gather more force for his release. As letting go he barely managed to grab hold of the other end digging his nails into the cement.

Tala managed the jump gazing down at Kai who hung before him "Ok now I think you have no choice but to give up?"

"No, you thought wrong" Kai pushed backward off the wall grabbing hold of the pole centred between the two walls once again. His body swung over the pole landing in a stable position on top of the pole. From here he dived over Tala's head protecting his fall with a dodge roll onto the floor.

Kai ran to the edge of the building and gazed down over the edge.

"Well Kai it has to be at least fifty story's high if not more, and now I think I'm safe to say I win" Tala walked closer toward Kai beginning to run. He dived forward toward Kai knocking him down with his arm sending them both off the side of the building.

"Ha you got me!"

"Yeah I realise that but if you haven't noticed yet I would like to point out we are free falling off the side of a building" Kai quickly pulled a sharp pointed object from his pocket triggering the button sending a large hook toward the top of the building.

"I never doubted you for a second Kai!"

Kai positioned the landing to be precise and it was as they both landed each in their usual seat Tala at the wheal and Kai in the passengers seat " Was tackling me off the side of a building really appropriate?"

"Yeah it is, you wouldn't have suspected it so it would have been the perfect way to catch you"

"Nah I suspected it, I knew someone as crazy as you would preform such a suicidal stunt" Tala grinned and laughed slamming his foot down heavily on the accelerator.

"We will still be able to get there before the boss and we will have time to get a coffee on the way" Kai stared over at Tala pointing out a finger in his direction.

"Not a bad idea if I say so myself"

Tala spun a quick turn in the empty road, parking his car in his usual car spot "Ok lets go inside and get something to drink"

Kai stepped up over the drain with Tala at his side. Tala sensibly walked up each stair carefully footing each step, as for Kai he jumped up at least two stairs at a time before reaching the entrance.

Tala stood aside waiting for Kai's log in to process. Kai tapped in a security code made up himself (as all members did) and waited eagerly at the machine as a laser scan procedure scanned his face for a D. N. A match **Match confirmed, welcome Kai please enter**

Tala moved into position entering his code "2, 8, 6, 9, 3, 1, 2, 4 good luck to those who try to get passed this" **Match confirmed, welcome Tala please enter **

Kai waited at the lift holding the door open "Hurry up Tala we haven't got all day"

"Im shocked to actually hear that coming from you!" He entered the lift as the blue lights highlighting his feet dimmed. The door closed behind them as a panel box appeared to Kai's left "level two" **processing, level two confirmed** "Hey Tala what is that keypad for anyway?"

"Well from what I know, if the T. L (Teleportation Lift) gets caught you can manually fix it and search for the times and levels visited"

"Wow I never really thought about that , well you cant blame me, you've been here for at least a year, I have been here for maximum of three months"

"And you are most defiantly one of the best we have"

"That's a real nice compliment coming from you Tala" **Level two affirmative, home base **the lights around the lift began to glow brighter as the two exited.

"If I where you Kai I wouldn't worry as much as you do about the technology not even I know everything around here, this place is only newly developed" Tala gazed around the large room sliding into the cushioned seat resting his fists on the table.

Kai sat at the opposite end tilting his head backward and forward. A rather human like robot stopped at the table, pen and paper in hand "May I take your order sirs?"

Kai was first to respond "Ah yes" Tala looked at him with slight concern as he began again "please… two dark coffees, no sugar in either thankyou"

"Yes sirs your order will be right with you"

Kai pressed deeply on an aching muscle in his arm hanging his head on the side "What's wrong with you?" Tala asked with concern.

"Nothing I didn't sleep well, cause of someone!"

"Hey it was time you woke up anyway"

"We still have over a half hour Tala you got me up at 1:30 for no reason" Kai rolled his eyes in the opposite direction Tala had rolled his "Tala?"

"Yeah what do you want?"

"Why did I get stuck with you as a partner?"

"I seriously thought you where going to be serious for a second there, but no Kai you cant be serious"

"Yes I can I'm always serious its just too early right now" the human like robot finally returned placing both beverages on the table "Thankyou" as Kai said this the robot turned and walked away.

Tala tilted the cup slowly toward his lip swallowing the scorching hot liquid with ease. Kai waited patiently for his cup to cool before drinking. "So Tala… why is the boss coming today… this morning so early and come to think of it why were you at work so early?"

"He rang me around 12 and told me to ring you but I didn't call you immediately as I was trying to be nice letting you sleep in a little, but I still don't know why he wants us here so early" Kai nodded thankfully apologising for the trouble he had caused so early in the morning.

"I feel better after a swig of that"

"Yeah same… so Kai what project do you expect us to get?"

Kai raised his eyebrow staring eagerly at Tala "what do you mean how do you know we are even getting a project?"

"Well why else would Mr.SFM call us here?"

Kai lowered his eyebrow as a thought suddenly struck him "What does the SFM stand for? Is it some, top secret thing?"

"No Kai it isn't I don't know what it is, its what we call him, what we always have called him" Tala finished his cup as Kai continued to cool his swallowing his last mouthful.

Ok guys hope you found that alright please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again im back after like two minuets:D ok as i said before please R&R it will make me more happy then Larry no i do not know this Larry but he must be a very happy fella!

**Chapter two: Preparation is everything**

"Tala… Kai please come with me to my office immediately" Kai slipped from his seats side with Tala following at his side. They followed, an important looking man, trendy suit polished shoes and thick brown hair practically opposite to Kai and Tala's appearance as their outfits where more for athletic activities.

The lights again dimmed as the three entered the T. L with the door closing behind them. Again the small panel appeared, nothing was spoken only a key card which was held above a small red light distinctively found on the panel.

After Mr.SFM held his card over the light its colour quickly changed from red to green **Mr.SFM authorized, welcome, level sixty-eight** Kai quickly asked "Is sixty-eight the last level?"

"Yes it is, and boys your not gonna believe this we have a huge case and I knew you're the guys to call I know you two are perfect for the job" Tala nodded agreeing with his boss sooner asking.

"What's the problem?"

"It's huge, but we cant talk about it here everything said and done is recorded in the smallest camera in the world"

Kai looked over his shoulder around squinting his eyes trying to see this so called camera "No kid its so small you cant see it there is no point trying"

**Level sixty-eight affirmative, boss headquarters **Mr.SFM was first to exit the T.L walking himself over to his desk "Please take a seat" Tala and Kai did so each sitting before Mr.SFM "Do you wanna know the case? Can you take a challenge this big?"

Kai looked over at Tala nodding to his partner confidently "Yes sir Tala and I are certain we can handle it"

"Good!" a large file as thick as three fingers was placed out in front of them "It seems there has been a variety of missing people all over the world, some have returned but if so they aren't quite themselves"

"Boss" Kai was quick to question, "When you say not normal what do you mean?"

"Let me finish, but some of these people return as mutants others return to cause deaths, we have killers all over our streets and they are disguised as normal humans but when they are isolated alone with at least one person drama is caused, just so you get the idea of what these guys can do watch this clip of one of our workers from level one"

Mr.SFM turned his computer screen to face Tala and Kai, a worker sat at his desk on a late shift typing away, Kai watched closely leaning toward the screen, a deep monsters meur was released from behind the man. As though it seemed to be a human the mutant, depicted as human wrapped one arm around the man's chest whilst his other arm around the mans head, shrieks of fear and pain where released from the man. "No please no, aughhh!" with that the mutant tugged viciously at the man's head parting the man's head from his shoulders.

The mutant then looked up at the screen throwing a swipe towards the screen, Kai swallowed but he seemed to be quite comfortable with the situation.

Tala deeply inhaled rubbing his hand thoroughly against his throat Kai gazed around the room sooner speaking up "Well sir my partner and I have one thing to say… Are you mad! That guy was a murderous killer!"

"And there are hundreds of them Kai many like them many of them and they will increase in numbers you're the only guys I think can stop them"

Kai cleared his throat voicing out "I think I figured out what SFM stands for shit-faced moron!"

"Kai!" Tala interrupted "sir these mutants do they die like real people?"

"Yes Tala they do, well at least we think it may take a few more shots but a few bullets cant be all that bad, and besides I'm not putting my best boys on the line without the latest technology, follow me so you can have just a quick glance at the sort of weaponry you will be using"

Tala pushed back on his chair glancing down at his partner. Both Kai and Tala followed a D. N. A scan was necessary then a fingerprint sample followed by a key card "Boys take a look at the technology of the forty-third century. A large metal door began to unseal leading into a room Tala and Kai had dreamed of. There where shelves of weapons all suited to an isle each, in a newer section shelves of outfits all sizes all styles.

Tala dropped to his knees before the weapons of mass destruction laid out on walls before him "I knew this day would come, it's a dream come true!" Kai grabbed Tala by the shoulder preventing him from going on any further.

"You can wait till the boss says we can look"

"Ok boys go check them out just don't blow up the other weapons or each other" Tala quickly dashed off followed by Kai down the isles of weapons. Mr.SFM followed hesitating "You should really choose a suit first it will make choosing weapons much easier come with me"

Kai wondered off in search for his own suit, "Something casual would be good" a hand rest gently on his shoulder and a finger pointing toward a glass case.

"That there is our most casual suit, go try it on" a robot working in the experimental lab returned to Kai with the suit.

"Yeah ok, I will, I might go give it a try on, I won't be long"

Kai returned after a maximum time of twenty minuets meeting back with the boss and Tala "Nice suit Tala" Tala's suit was described as having long white pants, with two pockets able to hold two pocket sized guns.

A very white tidy shirt, his jacket also white with a large blue stripe down the centre and the top covering his chi, his white short sleave jacket was fireproof and waterproof covering a white tank top, on each side of his pants beside a long thick stripe coloured blue as the one down his jacket was used and able to hold a large variable weapon, on the inside of his jacket four smaller guns could be held but not as easy to access.

To protect both hands and his feet he had equipped fireproof and waterproof gloves as the same for his shoes where he managed the room to hide a knife, dagger or grenade.

"Well Tala white truly does suit you, nice choice"

"Thanks I can say the same about your outfit"

Kai's outfit was more casual, a thin tank top covered by a dark black jacket that sat at least two centimetres above his waistline which was outlined with red, on the right half of his jacket three unfastened buckles hung with their opposing half on the opposite side, he was able to hold two smaller guns on the outside of his jacket just below attached to a belt which where easily accessible. On the inside of his jacket four larger pockets able to hold one weapon each.

His pants where just long casual blue pants nothing special, his shoes where also black but lined with a dark red stripe. On each arm a light metal plated glove which barley showed his fingertips.

"Now, you may start looking around at the weaponry"

Tala waited patiently at a glass case containing a lethal shotgun "How much ammo can that baby hold?" He raised his eyebrow asking pleasantly.

"Maximum ammo usually rounds off at six shots, but we can easily supply you with ammo belts?"

"Sounds like a plan, yup ok that" a smaller robot wheeled around at his side jotting down points as Mr. SFM returned to his office **May I recommend, a backup belt?**

"Yeah sounds fine, but if one of those mutant guys gets to me, your going down bot boy" his eyes wondered the glass cases pausing at few to read each label. He pointed towards the next weapon of his choice, a flamethrower slowly rotating behind its glass case "That one seems deadly"

After equipping his weaponry, he held under his jacket a duo pair of magnums easily accessible after opening his jacket. Above the pair of magnums two similar pockets held in each two plasma grenades and two fragment grenades he attached personally to his belt a pair of heat goggles. Hanging at his side his shotgun and the opposite side a tubby gun. Down by his shoe he his secretly a gun in one and a dagger in the other.

"Great choice" Kai announced. Kai's weaponry where interesting choices hanging from his belt his easy accessible Uzi's the gloves he had worn also had there own special technique, they where able to glow a deathly red fire able to knock out an opponent. Under his jacket he held a flare and inferred glasses. In his opposite pockets he held a pistol and a staff, it seemed like a short stick no larger then three palms wide but after the owner had held it the contraption would extend into a long pole used for smashing enemies, beside it, a plasma grenade. On the outside of his pants a fairly large pocket in which he stored a hook gun.

"I can say the same about you Kai" the small robot led both Kai and Tala to the door where the large metal object shut behind them.

Kai voiced out "Mr.SFM sir, were ready for anything"

"That's just the attitude I want to hear, and here I want you to take these" the boss handed over to the team mates small devices as large as there palms.

Tala raised his eyebrow looking over at Kai "And… what do we do with them"

Mr.SFM quickly answered, "They are an easy way to contact each other in case you guys split up"

"What! No way!" Kai tossed himself forward out of his seat slamming both fists down on the table "If you haven't noticed yet how dangerous those mutants are allow me to remind you! They tore off that guys head with they're bare hands!"

"Yes Kai I could see that but you guys are perfectly capable of something like this"

Kai apologised taking himself back to his seat. "If you guys want to know what kind of trouble you're dealing with go down to the square hospital and ask to see Jane, you will see what has happened to those who come back not as mutants but as petrified humans"

Tala rose from his seat grabbing Kai's shoulder "We'll go check it out, we wont let you down boss"

Again the blue lights glowed as the two entered the T.L "Ground" **processing ground confirmed **"what if I die!"

Tala was shocked to hear what Kai had just said "You what if you die? What if I die!"

Kai laughed shaking his head "these mutant freaks wont get to me, I'll show them who they are dealing with!"

"So, whom are they dealing with?"

"Kai, me, they just don't get it, mutants please I wasn't even afraid of them as a kid, why start believing now?"

Tala nodded to confirm he agreed "Your right, for once, but why should we start believing in this until we actually have real proof, I don't believe anything until I witness it"** ground level affirmative **

Tala pulled against the door waiting patiently for Kai to pass him. Tala removed his keys from his belt shaking them continuously "I'll drive" Kai somersaulted from the back of the car into his seat beside Tala "Well lets go!"

K ppl thats it R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Hospital of death 

It was still dark "Tala! What time is it?"

Tala looked down at his watch taking his eyes completely off the road "2:30, don't worry I don't think we will see any mutants yet"

"So where is the hospital?"

Tala bit his lip and frowned "Uh, just up ahead, don't worry we will be there quicker then you can say…"

"Mutant!"

"No something longer"

"No! Ahead mutant freak!" Ahead in the centre of the road stood a half dead man blood covering his hands and the sockets of his eyes empty "Holy shit, Tala stop the car!"

"No we will run him down! Road kill!" Tala pressed heavily down on the acceleration driving the car at a top speed "Get out of my way!"

"Seriously Tala I don't think he will listen to you, I hardly listen to you" Ahead the mutant grinned tilting his head to one side as the front of the car knocked him down.

"See road kill, he can taste my tire"

Kai leaned back over his chair watching curiously as the mutant arose again after being run down "Tala he is getting back up!"

"Shoot him!"

Kai removed the pistol from under his jacket aiming toward the mutated body. He slowly pulled against the trigger knocking the mutant down.

"Did ya get him?"

"Yeah I got him" Kai answered pulling himself back to his seat.

"Hurry let's get inside!" Tala jumped over his door dashing up the stairs bursting through the door.

"Hello" Kai called. The room seemed darker then a usual hospital "Hey Tala are you sure this isn't a cemetery?"

"Yeah I'm sure why?"

Kai walked over to a power point where directly above lay a switch on the wall, he flipped it, as the room grew brighter. Bodies lay over the floor some missing limbs others missing noses, eyes, fingers, feet and ears "This is why"

Tala started to shake slightly, backing away and bumping into Kai "Never before have I seen so many dead bodies in such a secure place"

Kai tried to look down at the dead humans but felt violently ill when he did "That's sick, I wouldn't eat any of those body parts if my life depended on it. Look Tala at the front desk there's a woman, she may be able to tell us where this Jane person is" The woman was faced against the wall sitting patiently on her chair.

Tala tapped lightly on her shoulder "Excuse me miss can you tell me where I can find-" with that the woman turned around screaming in a monestrous scream so frightening Tala preformed a backward summersault.

The woman was indeed a mutant she walked around the desk grinning and chuckling, she plunged toward Tala but as she was in mid air. Kai grabbed hold of his Uzi's spinning the handle around his fingers before triggering four powerful blows.

Tala laughed as he watched the woman struggle on the floor, he removed the magnums from his pockets pointing one down at the woman "To bad you will never get to kiss my ass, demand" With that he shot the woman between the eyes putting her to death.

"Wow I'm surprised Tala you weren't even scared there for a minuet"

"Actually your right, but one thing is now for sure, I believe in mutants"

Kai and Tala kept they're weapons at their side, Kai with the Uzi's and Tala with the magnums. Walking back to the hospital's front desk "There should be the name and room numbers on a sheet of paper… Ah! Here it is" Tala scanned through the pages where is came to one topic "Mentally possessed? Jane Hetruk that's gotta be her"

"Yeah I think your right, what room?"

Tala ran his finger again across the page, "level twelve room 266" murmurs and shrieks followed bangs up against the front entrance.

"Tala can you lock that door?" the banging became louder as Tala began to search the desk.

"Umm…"

"No time! Hurry lets go see this mental retard find out what we need to know and leave, im not just one waiting around to be mutant chow" Kai grabbed hold of Tala's arm pulling him off the chair dashing into the corner just in time as the mutants burst through the door.

Tala followed Kai to the elevator where he repetitively tapped the up button "It's in the basement and I'm not waiting for a lift when I can make my own" Kai pushed Tala back as he ran forward holding his arm in front of his chest.

"Kai why is your arm glowing?" with that Kai burst forward through the elevators door, looking up toward the top.

"Kai they're coming if you cant see!"

"Please Tala don't point out the obvious!" Kai wrapped his arm around Tala's waist pulling him along with himself into the dark where he aimed his hook gun, which pulled them both up towards the top.

"You know I really don't like you holding my waist!"

"Tala! Stop it, we are in the middle of a very important situation, I can drop you if you want to be that way!"

"No, no its fine really!"

"That's what I thought you said… Jump!" Tala shot small holes into the elevator door to fit his fingers into, Kai lost balance falling back after retracting the hook gun.

"Kai!" Tala reached back grabbing a tight hold of Kai's wrist, swinging him back toward the lifts door, each grabbed a door pulling enough to fit through.

Both stepped into the hallway, holding all their body weight on their arms, which held their knees. Kai took a deep breath before thanking Tala "Thanks I would have plunged to my doom"

"Nah, I wouldn't let that happen to ya"

Kai laughed shaking his head "I trust you on that, out of everyone I probably trust you the most"

Tala looked up resting his hand on Kai's shoulder "Thankyou" from the lift came a fearful meur quickly alarming them both "But now isn't the time to be saying nice stuff, quick were looking for room 266"

Kai ran at Tala's side calling out the room numbers as they passed them "223, 224, 225, 226!" Tala opened the door gazing over toward the body lying on the bed.

"They're here, they're coming! Don't turn off the lights! Don't look away!"

"Look miss, I am Tala and this is my partner Kai, we are here investigating this mutant problem, and we need to ask you a few questions"

"Darkness, everywhere! They want blood! My blood! Go away!" She threw her pillow in Kai's direction barely missing his head.

Gee woman! Calm down, we are authorized to be here, where can we find a mutant who will talk to us?"

She shook more her breaths shaky pulling her legs close to her body "G-Gilcore h-he is s-speaks and deals with humans"

Tala frowned in confusion asking her "What kind of deals does this Gilcore do?"

"H-he gives people a v-very rare d-drug"

Tala rolled his eyes nodding but continuing "what kind of drug?"

"I-it's an a-acid inserted into the n-neck it c-changes humans into m-mutants"

Tala nodded again trying to calm the woman but she continued attacking when Kai or Tala got to close "Why does he want everyone to be mutants?"

"I-Im sorry, I-I don't know" she gazed around the room shaking uncontrollably.

"Ok umm… where can we find this Gilcore?"

The woman grabbed her forehead in agony "He's in my head! Beer… alcohol. He is! Taking over! Please… go away!" Jane burst into tears, throwing herself onto the floor kicking and screaming.

Kai secretly removed the Uzi's from his pockets aiming at the woman "Kai" Tala pushed on his hand aiming the weapon toward the floor "Not yet"

The woman continued to scream as she rose to her feet gazing at Kai with a ferocious look on her face and fire burning in her eyes. Jane ran towards him, but swiftly Kai jumped into the air, whilst upside down halfway through his summersault shot her in the back, landing securely on his feet.

"Ok now you can shoot her!"

Kai ran his fingers back through his hair sighing as he pointed toward the wall where the spastic woman had run straight through "can I kill them?" four maybe five mutants hurried and pushed there way into the room cornering Tala and Kai.

Tala gazed around the room searching for and escape rout possible "any ideas?" Kai asked seriously.

"Yup!" Tala aimed his tubby gun towards the ground shooting around him a circle breaking through the floor "Ok Kai if we hurry we can make it out of here before those things come back!"

The burst through the door smashing the button controlling the elevator "Today would be nice!"

"Calm down Kai!"

"How can I keep calm we are going to die in a hospital!"

"We are not going to die Kai!" The elevator door opened as they dashed in smashing the ground button. The elevator began to slowly roll down as hands burst through the roof.

"Shit I was wrong… we are going to die in an elevator!

"Kai I promise you, we wont die!" Tala lifted his shotgun toward the roof of the elevator shooting at the arm "See Kai I won't let us die!"

The elevator door opened again as the two ran out over the dead bodies and out the door, Kai skipped the stairs running towards the car and jumping over the door "Let's go, I cant believe I just risked my life for information!"

Tala quickly left the building behind him in smoke from the power of the acceleration "It was valuable, and now we can find this guy, Gilcore"

"I'm so sleepy… and it's your fault!"

"What!"

"Don't worry I'm awake now, after almost being smashed by a mutant!" Kai rolled his eyes sarcastically leaning over against his door. "Wait!"

"Yeah what's wrong with you?"

"That Jane girl… mutant, said that Gilcore guy is around alcohol," Kai said seriously.

"Yeah and?"

"That means he is going to be located in a club or something"

"And?"

"And, I'm seventeen!" Tala laughed banging his fist against the steering wheal.

"That's priceless" Kai laughed sarcastically with a sarcastic smile.

"Ha, ha, ha not funny! It only means you have to do this job alone" Kai crossed his arms resting his feet upon the dashboard "Hey… where did all the mutants go?"

"The sun is coming up and they are now just disguised as normal humans, so this would be the best time for us to sleep"

Kai pressed his hands together mouthing 'thankyou' he leaned back in his chair closing his eyes "Wake me when we get there"

"Yeah ok, so if I fall asleep at the wheal we can both die, ok you just doze off"

Kai smiled resting his head on his arm "Thankyou goodnight"

Kai did as he asked and slept the car trip as Tala drove him back to the apartment. Tala stayed awake the entire trip pulling up in a car spot "Ok Kai where here, you can go get some sleep now" Kai opened his eyes rubbing them thoroughly.

"To save you the trip home you can just sleep over at my apartment?"

"If you don't mind, that would be helpful, I am really tired"

Kai nodded rubbing his eyes again; he opened the front door to the apartment building pressing the arrow pointing up to access the lift "Not another elevator" Kai continued to sigh "That was the most freaky mission we have ever started"

"Yeah I know, you did look pretty scared Kai"

"What no way, not even for a second!"

Tala raised both eyebrows before continuing "Uh huh sure, you could tell, when all those bodies where all over the floor you looked like you where gonna vomit" he laughed again.

"Yeah and I was gonna vomit, that was sick, who would eat someone's eyes?" The lift door opened as they left opening the apartment door further down the corridor. He pushed it open, fetching a blanket.

"Thanks a lot man"

"Don't mention it" Kai threw himself onto the couch pulling the blanket up over his neck. "You can have my bed"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I'm fine here I'd even sleep on the floor" Kai leaned back and closed his eyes yawning suddenly. Tala lay down on the couch opposite Kai rolling over to face the couches back "I said you could sleep in my bed"

"Nah it's not right to leave you out here all alone"

"Tala wake me up at 9:00pm" Kai rolled onto his side until he finally fell asleep. Tala did also shutting his eyes after yawning.


	4. Chapter 4

Yup updating again... Hm, im sure anyone would laugh at this chapter!

****

**Chapter four: Car trouble**

"Kai wake up!"

"Uh… uh huh" Kai opened one eye glancing around the room as he stretched out his arms.

"Kai I'm gonna try and call the boss and tell him what we know" Tala flicked his wrist tossing a tennis ball to Kai "entertain yourself"

Kai muttered rubbing both eyes with the palm of his hands, as Tala left the room. Kai threw the tennis ball toward the roof catching it again as it fell, again flicking the ball up catching it as it fell "I am so board!"

Kai lifted himself off the couch as he shouted out "tick fricken tock Tala!"

"I can't get hold of him," Tala returned to the room handing Kai the device "It says I have five missed calls"

"That's because you have been calling yourself, you idiot"

"Oh, now I understand, ha that's funny" Tala tapped few keys into the device holding the object in front of him "Hello boss" a small screening of the boss appeared on his phone as the usual sitting at his desk.

"Ah Tala, Kai I have been waiting for you to call, so what happened?"

Kai snatched the device from Tala's hands yelling at the screen "She tried to kill us! Along with fifty other mutant freaks!"

Tala snatched the device back speaking more calmly then Kai "he is just ticked off cause the location of a mutant who is able to be contacted through the human language is at a pub and… Kai is under age, so he is having his fit"

"Yes sounds fair I would have a fit to if I had to wait out the front of a bar" Kai began to shake his head slipping over his shoulders his jacket.

Kai put his hand over the screening device hanging up "I'm coming and I guarantee it" Tala nodded in response.

"What are you doing?" Kai opened the kitchen cobbered where he found his cereal. He pulled out a bowl from the opposite cobbered filling it with cereal and milk.

"Kai this really isn't the time to be eating"

"Hay just cause your jealous I'm eating doesn't mean you have to start pointing fingers"

Tala raised his eyebrow confusingly laughing, "What are you talking about?"

Kai paused removing the spoon from his mouth and swallowed "I seriously don't know" Kai returned to his meal chewing yet another mouthful, milk spilt from the corner of his mouth dripping down his cheek.

Tala leaned forward and held his arm around Kai's neck licking his skin clean and laughed "man that's sick Tala!"

"No, just payback for spitting on me" Kai joined Tala laughing at completely nothing for minuets to pass. Tala poured himself a bowl of cereal cleaning the bowl after minuets "do you think we should get going"

Kai nodded gazing down at his belt where he had attached his device "its 10:00 I think we should" Tala ruffled Kai's hair playfully laughing.

"They might not let the little baby in"

"Hey shutup they will let me in" Kai locked the door as they exited the apartment walking alongside Tala "I still don't believe after what happened earlier today, we are going to look for more freaks, what is wrong with us!"

Tala held the door open to the elevator leading Kai in first "there is nothing wrong with us" Tala wrapped his arm around Kai's waist and burst into an outbreak of laughter. Kai raised an eyebrow and stared with a slight smile on his face "I'm only joking man"

Kai left his expression surprised and chuckled again "you'd better be"

"I am why would I be serious about that?" the elevator door opened with a rather strange man in the centre of the room, continuously running into the wall. Tala held back tears of laughter biting his tongue "hey dude are you ok?"

The man looked up with a trail of blood running down the side of his lip as Kai asked "so something is dripping from the corner of his mouth are you gonna lick that to?"

"Meur, meurgas kehitro, sait!"

Kai nodded sarcastically watching as the man rose to his feet "Uh huh and this is my way of greeting a mutant" Kai flipped out the Uzi's from their pockets aiming directly at the mutant "goodbye" with that the man fell back to the floor blood squirting from the centre of his head and onto his side.

"Wow Kai I never knew you could speak mutant"

"Shutup Tala or I will consider you a mutant," Kai laughed under his breath stepping over the body as he pocketed his weapons. Kai pushed open the glass screen doors lightly stepping on each step till he reached the ground.

Tala inserted the key into the car starting the engine before accelerating out of the parking space "so Tala which pub do you think this Gilcore guy is hiding?"

"To tell you the truth Kai I am guessing, do you think we should let the boss know where we will be?"

Kai tapped his forehead firmly with his index finger deep in thought "no"

"No?"

"No, he has no reason to know where we are, and besides we don't need backup" Tala looked ahead worried at what Kai had just finalized.

"But what if there are heaps of mutant guys there?" Tala asked wearily.

"Tala, have I ever steered you wrong before?"

"Yes!" Tala was quite happy to point out.

"Ok, but that was before and you never listen to me, so for just once, just once please listen to me we don't need help, we are Tala and Kai" Tala sighed shaking his head gazing toward the sky.

"Faith help us the guy ahead isn't moving… hello dude, lights green! Move your junk heap off the road!" Tala clenched his fist smashing with great force down on the horn angrily.

"Gee Tala no need to get road rage!"

"The light is fricken green" Tala continued to beep at the driver ahead, impatiently beginning to nod and tap the sides of the wheal whilst biting his tongue. Tala forced his teeth down heavily on his tongue and undid his belt.

"Tala what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna shout out to that moron, make him move… oh great now we have a red light, great now he's gonna get it"

"Please Tala don't" Kai rest his face in his hands looking back to Tala. Tala stood up on his seat and leaned over the screen of his windshield.

"Dude! Man! I don't appreciate being ignored!" Tala waited for a reply as he began to jump up and down on his seat and shouted, "Move… your… fucking… shit-bomb!"

"Tala! Sit down and quit acting like a two year old" Kai tugged at Tala's pants and began yanking after seconds "please Tala, sit now!" finally the man in the car ahead opened the car door and stepped out "great Tala, look what you've done!"

"Oh right it's a woman!"

"Excuse me young man I don't appreciate you calling rusty names nor I like being called a man" The old woman seemed rather wrinkly wearing a spotted dress colour coded blue and white, with a brown cane at her side. She walked up and stopped directly in front of the car one hand on her hip and the other on her cane.

"Look… miss… if you just moved you crap-box out of my way I wouldn't have to call you names" Tala continued to stand pointing down at the woman.

"I don't like young little boys on the street in their vehicles, they think they own the place and they think they look big and tough" the woman began to point back with wrather sour eyes.

Tala started again "Go talk to the last guy I knocked down and he will honestly tell you, I will knock you down if it involves getting passed"

"Tala just sit down and wait till she moves" Kai tried again to tug on his pants to pull him down.

"Yes young man, listen to your boyfriend!"

"What! He is my stinking partner!" Tala began to shout louder and began to shake his fist threatening the woman.

"Yes your partner as I said your boyfriend"

Tala looked down at Kai angrily watching his partner cover his face in shame "That's it I classify her a mutant, she is one I don't intend to miss!"

"Tala! Stop it put that away!" Tala removed the magnums from his pockets aiming down at the woman.

"Look woman move or I will shoot you!"

"I will call the cops!" the woman began to scream out smacking the front of Tala's car with her cane.

"No! Not the car! Anything but the car" Tala began to scream joining the crazy woman in an all out screaming competition. Kai opened up his door shouting out over the top of Tala and the old woman.

"Quiet! Now excuse me miss please, my friend here has road rage, and we really have to be somewhere right now and we don't have time to be hanging around here, so if I may, I am apologising for him he truly is sorry" Tala sat back down thumping his hand against the horn.

"Gee's Tala what are you trying to do!"

"I'm trying to give grandma a heart attack!" Tala folded his arms and slouched back in his chair poking his tongue out at the elderly woman.

"He is sorry, we both are, but if you would be so kind can you please-"

"Move your crap-box off the road!" Tala butted in. Kai frowned at Tala with a displeasuring expression. Tala sunk back into his chair and looked away from the old woman.

The elderly woman pat Kai on the back and smiled "don't worry deary, you don't need a boyfriend like him you can do much better"

"Ok thanks for the advice"

"I will move now, I just dropped my glasses and I couldn't see them, but thankyou young sir, tell your friend I am sorry" Kai nodded and jumped over the car door back into his seat.

"Grandma says sorry" Kai covered his mouth and held back a laugh.

"So she should be, she thinks I am gay! Show her… and she smashed my car!" Tala jumped back up onto his seat looking down at the bonnet before whining, "Stupid old wrinkly fart"

"Tala please just sit down" cars began to stock up behind them as the light turned green. Tala fell back down into his seat accelerating after the woman had finally started moving.

"Not only does she block traffic she can't drive!" Kai sighed heavily looking around at the traffic, and the cars passing by "Kai, I'm sorry I chucked a tantrum, I think im still tired but I am slowly waking up"

Kai laughed and rest his feet on the dashboard and turned up the radio as he waited for the trip to end.

"Oh an Kai when we get there, remember act casual, no funny business"

"Don't worry I'm not planing anything stupid, I was more worried you would do something stupid"

I've decided no more udating this story until i get some reviews :P


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the update. You know i have had this for ages i haven't even read it, this story was just something i wrote out of shit and decided to post it here im more a sorato writer not a Kai and Tala as much as i love em. I DONT own beyblades.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter five: Gilcore**

Tala pushed open the door, as did Kai stepping out onto the footpath "do you have your permit?" A large rather fit man stood guarding the door, a large Mohawk down the centre of his head.

Kai flipped open his wallet revealing his U. A. P card (Undercover Agent Pass). The guard reached for his glasses slightly tilting them enough to see his pass "so you're a U. A, well that changes everything, I think you qualify, get in" Tala did the same opening his wallet to reveal his pass and entered.

"Kai just follow me" Tala sat in a small booth with Kai opposing him, "go get two glasses"

"Glasses of what? Oh right ok"

"While you are walking up there listen around for you know who's name to be mentioned" Tala gazed around the room for any suspicious signs of mutants to notice nothing.

Kai left the table heading to the counter attentively listening to all his ears could pick up. "No Jeff Gilcore has the drugs with him, here"

"Shhh man, keep it down, someone could hear"

Kai continued to walk until he came face to face with the bartender "Ah could I please have two… give me your strongest does of alcohol"

"Are you sure you wanna confirm that?"

Kai looked around and bit his lip "yeah, yeah I'm sure"

The bartender shrugged and deeply inhaled "well if that what you want, but if I where you don't drink them both"

"Don't worry I wont" Kai took both glasses as he returned to the table handing a glass to Tala, and sat down.

"So did you hear anything?" Tala lifted the glass closer to his lip swallowing a small amount of the liquid "what the hell did you get?"

Kai lifted his cup toward his lip sculling the glass within seconds. He blinked twice and rubbed his forehead "why have I never tried this before?"

"Kai! Answer my question" Tala asked again.

"Yeah see those guys there?" Kai flicked his eyes over towards two men sitting at a table with their own beverages chatting amongst themselves whispering in one another's ears.

"Ok I can see them, we will just wait here till they move then we will follow"

Kai nodded agreeing, "yeah ok sounds like a plan"

The bartender stopped and waited at the table where Kai and Tala sat asking "Hey do you guys need a refill?"

"Yeah sure, ho about you Tala?"

Tala gazed over at Kai in shock and shook his head as Kai answer for him "yeah bring him another glass"

Tala sculled the remains of his drink and carefully place the glass down on the table "you little alcoholic, you are underage drinking"

Kai smiled leaning back in his chair and waved to Tala "and, your point is"

Tala sighed and accepted the drink brought back by the bartender taking yet another mouthful, after Kai.

"Ok lets play a game!" Tala raised his eyebrow and laughed covering his mouth to prevent the noise that escaped.

"What kind of game?"

"Scissors paper rock" Kai rest a clamped fist on the opposite palm waiting patiently for Tala.

"Yeah ok" the two began the foolish game as they chanted "scissors, paper, rock!"

Tala shook his fist and laughed, "ha rock beats paper!"

"Since when?"

"Since now" Kai shook his head and clamped his palm around Tala's fist. He grinned and took his last mouthful from his glass.

"See paper catches the rock!" Kai insisted.

Tala shook his head and explained "if you throw a rock at paper the rock goes through the paper leaving a big hole, so therefore rock wins" Tala lowered his head holding back a laugh.

"Stop laughing" Kai insisted and began to join Tala's foolishness.

"You keep making me laugh!"

"I do not! You just think I am funny" Kai hooked both corners of his mouth with each index finger before pulling and sticking out his tongue. Tala leaned forward and grabbed the back of Kai's head pulling him closer.

Tala pressed his mouth up against Kai's and forced his tongue into his mouth pulling away after seconds and laughed whipping his mouth clean.

"Well, something very unsuspecting… never tried that before!"

Kai laughed also whipping his mouth and tried to avoid eye contact with Tala "ok be serious now, look the guys are getting up" Kai flicked his eyes again over toward the direction of the two men that had just exited the room.

Tala left the table with Kai right behind him "they seem to have gone down into the basement" Tala handed the bartender notes rolled into one placing the items into his hand "thanks man"

Kai opened the door that led to the basement gazing around into the dark; he tiptoed down the stairs as the door closed behind him "Tala?"

"Yeah" Tala grabbed hold of Kai's shoulder sending jolts of shock through his body.

"Tala! Don't scare me like that"

"Sorry" they reached the bottom of the stairs feeling around for a switch "ok Kai you go look over there and I will look around here"

"Well that was really pointless information, I have no idea where you just pointed to" Kai began to search the room feeling around for any objects he could find "hey I think I found something" a sticky liquid covered his hand after touching the item, and moist air was covering his face "something reeks"

"Kai I think you should put on your heat goggles"

"Why? Please don't tell me its something bad" Kai closed his eyes as he pulled the goggles over his head "there's nothing here" Kai removed the goggles from his head gazing down at the item trying hard to see "huh?" just below the goggles where a pair of feet and who ever owned them knocked Kai back powerfully with his fist.

Tala quickly prepared the shotgun, finally switching on the light "Kai, you ok"

"Yeah, just shocked" Kai pushed his body out from the corner and back to his feet also preparing the Uzi's "there seems to be nothing here, I swore something hit me!"

Tala gazed over at Kai's hands "Kai your hands are covered in blood"

"The thing I touched it was covered in blood" a loud shrieking howl was released from a creature that just dropped suddenly to the floor.

The creatures face, hands and underbelly covered in a thick bloodlike solution, as its eyes remained bloodlust. A brown fur covered its wolf like body, although it was much too large to be a wolf, it was at least three times the size of a regular wolf.

The beast pushed back standing on two feet throwing out its dagger like claws to his side howling again.

Tala aimed the shotgun towards the creature and chuckled "allow me to show you back to the gateway of hell!" the beast fell backward blood dripping from his abdomen.

"Wow Tala you sure no how to put animals to sleep"

"He was just a little lost puppy"

Kai looked back over his shoulder at the beast pressing its feet against the floor ready to strike. "Tala I hate to break it to ya, but it looks this big bad puppy isn't going nowhere! Duck!" Kai pushed down on Tala's head as the beast dived over both of them onto the floor.

Kai ran in one direction as Tala ran in the other, his feet up against the wall high enough to push off onto the ceiling hanging from a plank of wood, as for Tala his jump was more sufficient landing direct on the beam.

The beast snorted gazing up at Kai springing from the ground with great force landing beside Kai's hands "Tala when you get the chance just shoot him, anytime now"

"Don't worry Kai I have this all sorted out"

Kai grew impatient and he seemed to be loosing grip, with that he spun his body up onto the wood, sticking a fragment grenade down the beasts throat "you wanna eat something, then eat fragment grenade puppy!"

Tala had dived down off the balance beam gazing up at Kai and the beast. Kai dived from the top landing beside Tala on his knee catching the fall with his hands.

"Ok Tala, now shoot him!" Tala aimed the weapon up toward the beast firing the weapon. With Tala's shot the beast's head was removed from its shoulders and the body exploded into small bits all over the room.

"It could have been worse"

"Tala you weren't the one hanging from a beam on the roof"

"Yeah your right" Tala fixed his weapon back to its side bursting through the door ahead.

"Doesn't anyone know how to knock these days?" the man within appeared dark headed his eyes bleeding a dark red and the same colour pouring down his face and body he stood centred in the room around barrels filled with some sort of blood red liquid "so… you two must be Kai and Tala, am I right?"

Tala stepped forward preparing the magnums as did Kai prepare the Uzi's "boys, boys lower your weapons, what do you need?"

Kai had no hesitations in speaking the truth "we want your head on a platter"

"Well it isn't really a question I expected to be answered, you two will join my side"

Tala stepped forward gazing around at the barrels of liquid "what is it you want? And why do you want it?"

"My boss created the perfect, satisfying liquid, a drug it changes a human to a mutant, and my boss refuses to give me any until I please him by addicting more and more humans to it, he plans on building a… what's the point of this?" he chuckled shaking his head "I don't need to tell you anything until you are serving me… and that time will be soon, boys get' em"

Six mutants dived forward running at Kai, quick and swift he dived out of their destructive paths. Tala did also avoiding seven more "you guys are pathetic" Tala began to shoot each mutant as they continued to rise from the ground where they fell.

Kai pocketed his weapons clasping his fists tighter as a green flame surrounded them. The mutants ran towards him from both behind and toward, his fist burst through the centre of a mutants chest quickly tugging his arm back out and throwing his elbow back piercing yet another mutant.

Two more ran towards him one from each point of view his left his right in front of and behind. Kai quickly removed his hook gun from his pocket shooting towards the roof removing him from the murderous attacks sending all four remaining mutants chasing Kai into a head on collision.

Tala continued to shoot the mutants pleasingly "just die… again!"

"For some reason Tala I don't think they wish to reason"

Tala dived through the air landing both feet on a mutant, it gazed up with its sly evil grin, Tala grinned back lifting one foot slightly off its chest sending its head across the room from the force of his foot.

"Your not serious!" the mutant rose again headless wondering around arms above shoulder level, Tala turned his head away from the wondering mutant asking the leader "wait are you Gilcore?"

"Took long enough, and now its my turn, great king of the underworld drag these souls to their rightful place!" large mutated hands sprung from the ground grasping the legs and arms of the mutants dragging them down below the surface. "I don't need them I have enough power to destroy both you mortals besides if you cant beat me what hope do you have of stopping Boukin's army of mutants"

Kai charged forward hands continued to glow slicing his palm through the centre of Gilcore's body. Kai landed on his knees rising again grinning at his accomplishment, but after seconds his smile turned to surprising disappointment "what?" Gilcore's body began to heal restoring the chunk of his body that had been burnt away.

"You are all mutant freaks!" Tala announced.

"And you will soon be joining us Tala, I guarantee it" Tala's furry took control sending out three shots from his shotgun toward Gilcore. The mass of power sent the mutant to the floor reaching up for help "the mutants are coming and they will tare you both to shreds"

"Whatever you say" Kai aimed his gun down between the centre of Gilcore's eyes pressing harder down on the trigger, before Gilcore was finished three mutants dived from behind grabbing hold of Tala's arms and throwing off Kai's shot.

Kai pouted resuming to his off aim shot "so you think you can just come from nowhere one day and try to make this world end well your wrong!" Kai jumped back knocking all mutants to the ground with the help of Tala, now they had the upper hand but it seemed no one was willing to go down "you guys can go back to hell where you came from!"

Gilcore jumped up knocking Kai back holding a syringe filled with the reddish liquid to his neck. Kai grasped the item trying to force it back on Gilcore "Tala help!"

"I cant, just a little busy!" Tala continued to knock back several mutants at a time trying to surround him.

Gilcore forced Kai into the wall forcing the syringe closer to his neck "you know Kai you look pretty cute from this angle"

Kai pushed his back heavily towards the wall tucking his feet close to his chest kicking off and knocking Gilcore back "your insane!"

Gilcore rose back to his feet with a slight grin across his face "what about your little friend Tala, I really admire him you know" Kai lunged forward smashing a clenched fist in Gilcore's face.

Gilcore's body vanished underground soon rising again from behind Kai "do I sense jealousy Kai?"

"No!"

"You do realise Kai I could tare your arm from its socket, does that frighten you?" Kai blocked yet another furious attack using his forearm before answering.

"No, it doesn't frighten me one bit" Kai fended off Gilcore for time to pass as he spoke yet again.

"The boys and I have been thinking, school would be the best place to trash, all those little defenceless children"

"That's enough!" Tala jumped out from behind preparing his weapon, Gilcore smacked the weapon from Tala's hands leaving his defenceless. Tala fell onto his back as a large claw tore through his chest. Kai dived at Gilcore clinging to his back piercing a small hole in his throat. Eventually Gilcore struggled free slamming down on his back with Kai still attached. Gilcore wiggled away jumping into a summersault above Kai.

"Now! Kai, now!" Tala continued to shoot Gilcore from the ground as Kai prepared the hook gun; the hook was released after Kai pushed down on the trigger. The hook burst through the centre of Gilcore's face and out the other end of his head. The body fell back to the floor quickly after Kai had called back parts of the metal joints into the gun.

Kai crawled back to his feet wearily and walked over to Tala outstretching his hand assisting him up.

Tala laughed confirming a high-five with Kai "well, I seriously hope there won't be anymore mutants like Gilcore"

"Same here, are you alright, Gilcore took a pretty vicious swipe at you"

"No, its fine seriously, im just pissed he ruined my shirt" Kai shook his head recalling the hook gun still attached to Gilcore's head which dragged him closer.

Small droplets of blood spilt from his face onto the floor "well… you are both very intelligent young… people, but" he paused and laughed spitting blood over the floor "you don't stand a chance against Boukin, he is indestructible"

Kai leaned down over the blood-faced mutant "where do we find him?"

"Do you seriously think I will tell you?" Tala leaned down beside Kai and spat onto what was left of Gilcore's face.

"What is this Boukin fellow planing to do? We need to know"

"Ha, you have obviously mistaken me for someone who cares"

Kai gritted his teeth and aimed a gun down at Gilcore's half an eye "Kai don't shoot him, we need to get as much out of him as we can"

Kai lowered the weapon as Gilcore began to speak "he's…"

Tala rose to his feet nodding down at Kai. The ammo was loaded and the shot was taken, Gilcore was no more.

Kai left the room standing in between the door "Tala hurry up"

"Just one sec" Tala took from his pocket a small glass bottle and filled it with the strange swirling liquid running over to Kai "I got a sample of that drug we should take it to headquarters and get it examined"

"Yeah that's a good idea" the left the room as the bodies decomposed. They left the basement avoiding all eye contact with human personal.

Kai gazed down at the small device attached to his belt "Tala it's just passed 11"

"Yup, and its just beginning" a small beeping sound indicated a call from Tala's device as he answered, "hey boss" Tala sat down opposite Kai in the booth they had left earlier.

"Tala, Kai how did everything go?"

Tala left the device in the centre of the table so both could speak, Kai frowned with slight confusion on his face "how do you know we just got back up here?"

"Just a hunch"

Kai nodded accepting Mr.SFM's explanation "yeah all was good but we found out nothing, only retrieved a sample of the drug"

Tala added, "We do know who is behind all this"

"Who?"

Tala and Kai added together "Boukin"

"Who's he"

"Not a clue" they continued to answer.

"Well… you boys enjoy your night I will be expecting you here at work around 4:00am" with that Mr.SFM ended his call and a bartended halted at the booth.

"Another round?" Kai nodded and Tala agreed as the bartender walked away.

* * *

Ok seriously now if in gonna update i'll have to write GESH! again... well what must be done must be done i always say... wait no i dont. See ya guys soon. But im a bit busy at this point in time writing Undecidable, Corrupted by... and my latest I dont come out of thin air... yeah so if you want read em. 


End file.
